


i've waited my whole life

by Anonymous



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, I originally wrote this in all lowercase for the Aesthetic, I'll add tags as they become relevant, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Smut, at least the title can still be Aesthetic, but then I tried to proofread and remembered I’m dyslexic, degradation kink, he has the degradation kink, i needed a place to keep my smutty one shots, it's anatole, preferably an anonymous one, so here you go, that thot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I write way too many smutty W&P one-shots okay? it's a problem
Relationships: Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Anatole Vasilyevich Kuragin, Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	i've waited my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this title to be kinda serious but the only thing I can think when I read it is the vine 
> 
> anyways enjoy and pls comment and kudos

It started early that morning. Fedya was getting up, as he always does, when he felt a pair of arms around his neck. “Good morning,” Anatole purred, sounding half asleep. He nibbled Fedya’s ear.

“Hmm, you’re up early.” Fedya turned over, breakfast forgotten, and kissed Anatole. They hadn’t had morning sex in a while, and while it would mess up their routine, he wouldn’t mind it now. It was a Saturday, neither had class, and their only social commitment was lunch with Hélène.

When he moved to straddle Anatole, however, he shoved on Fedya’s shoulders. “Go make breakfast. I’m hungry.”

Fedya groaned and rolled off of him. “Fine. Later?” He stood up and pulled on a shirt. 

“We’ll see.”

“You’re such a tease,” 

He felt a pillow hit his head. “Go!”

When he finally came to breakfast, Anatole sat gracefully in Fedya’s lap to eat. He didn’t bring it up out loud but kept wiggling in a way that made it impossible for Fedya to ignore.

“Is now later, then?” Fedya asked.

Anatole shook his head. “Hélène expects us in a few hours. We don’t have time.”

Fedya sighed but agreed. He didn’t know what Anatole’s game was, but he was clearly doing it on purpose.

Anatole slid off and went to get dressed.

“Afternoon, boys,” Hélène greeted them when they arrived for lunch. She had a corner booth, and they slid in, leaving Fedya in the middle. He gave Hélène a kiss in greeting, and Anatole nudged them with his foot when it went on for more than five seconds.

They broke apart and Fedya raised his eyebrows at Anatole. “So how’s your day been, Lena?”

“Good, good, you?”

“Great.”

The food arrived and conversation stilled.

A few minutes later, Hélène stood up. “I’ll be right back, bathroom break.”

As soon as she was gone, Anatole leaned into Fedya and kissed his neck, moving to his collarbone. He let out a shaky gasp.

“Tolya, we’re in public,” Fedya said, not really fighting him.

“So what? No one can see.” He was right. The side of the booth blocked other peoples' view. Fedya nodded and tilted his neck so Anatole could have a better angle, but he pulled away just as quickly as he’d started.

Fedya spun to look at him. “Why-”

“I’m back!” Hélène stood by the table. “Vera just texted me. It’s an emergency. Sorry.”

Anatole waved her off. “No, it’s fine. I have a test to study for, anyway.”

When they got home, Fedya tried to pull Anatole into a kiss but was shoved away. “Later. I have to study.” Fedya felt a flash of annoyance, but school comes first. 

“Okay, go pass your test, you beautiful butterfly.” He pressed a quick kiss to his neck as Anatole laughed.

Later that night, Fedya was just finishing with the spaghetti when he heard Anatole leave the study and enter the kitchen. 

Just as he was about to turn around, he felt a smack on his ass. In an instant, before he’d even registered it, he had Anatole pinned against the fridge. His hand was on his chest, and he could feel Tolya’s racing heart. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, “You better stop teasing me. You’re being naughty.”

Anatole smirked and subtly moved his knee up the inside of Fedya’s leg. “I suppose you’re gonna make me behave, then?”

“I suppose I am.” He blocked the knee Anatole had been moving with his own leg, shoving it against the fridge. “Watch it.”

Fedya spun him around, pressing against him from behind. Anatole flat out whined, his smirk gone now. “God, Fedya, please. I want you so bad, Fed-“

“I bet you do. That’s what this’s been about, hasn’t it? You just wanted to get me all worked up.” Fedya started grinding lightly against him. “Safeword.”

“Yellow for slow down, red for stop.”

“Nonverbal.”

“One clap for yellow, two for red.”

Fedya moved to suck on Anatole’s neck, hands ghosting across the top of Anatole’s jeans. “Here’s what’s gonna happen; you’re gonna suck me off, and then maybe I’ll consider fucking you. You’ve been very naughty, though, so I’m not certain if I’ll allow that. Got that?”

Anatole didn’t respond, and Fedya gripped his hips and pulled them against his own. “I’d warn you to keep talking, babe. I don’t have to let you come at all.” His right hand wandered over to fondle the front of Anatole’s jeans, finding him hard. Anatole let out a gasp. “Do you got that, slut?”

“Yessir.” His voice was breathless already, and Fedya felt a flicker of surprise. Anatole rarely called him sir, mostly just when he was deep in his subspace. Not that he minded, of course. 

Backing away enough to allow Anatole to breathe, Fedya gripped his arm and pulled him to kneel on the ground in front of one of the stools at the counter, where he himself sat.

Catching on now, Anatole scooted to rest his face on Fedya’s lap, kissing the inside of his knee over the jeans, only for Fedya to tangle his hands in his hair and pull him off. “You really think a slut like you is worthy to touch me? Apologize for today.”

Anatole looked up at him with eyes so wide they almost made Fedya groan aloud. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“For?”

“For getting you worked up.”

“And why did you do that, Tolya?”

He swallowed. “I wanted you to do this.” 

“You wanted to be on your knees for me, hmm?” Fedya spread his legs and pulled Anatole closer to his crotch. “Wanted me to fuck you until you can’t even think?”

“Yeah.”

Fedya tightened his hands in Anatole’s hair and he audibly moaned. “Yes,  _ who? _ ”

“Yes, sir. I did, I did. God, Fed, please, I need you-“ He cut himself off when he saw Fedya begin to unzip his jeans with one hand, his other one still yanking in Anatole’s hair. Once his jeans were open, Fedya pulled his dick out.

He pressed the head to Anatole’s lips until his boyfriend took it in, and Fedya moaned and leaned against the counter. Anatole opened his mouth and sunk deeper, about halfway down, and pulled up again, before taking it even deeper. 

Fedya couldn’t resist and started to thrust shallowly. Anatole gagged but soon regained his rhythm, widening his mouth to allow Fedya to thrust in. 

“God, you’re so good at this. Such a whore, aren’t you? It’s amazing I even let you touch me, you fucking filthy slut.” Anatole made a pleasured noise around Fedya’s dick. “Shit, you’re really getting off on this? You’re disgusting.” He slowed his hips, very aware of how close he was getting, and pulled Anatole’s head up. 

His lips were cherry-red, his eyes half-lidded and clouded with arousal, his hair in a rare state of disarray. Fedya whined at the sight. Anatole really was gorgeous, and he’d have to tell him that after this. For now, he’d focus on getting them both off.

“Stand up. Pants off.”

Anatole stumbled to do so, and Fedya pulled off his own pants and underwear. Grabbing Anatole and pressing him against the counter, he noticed he was already prepped. “You were ready for this, weren’t you? Did you finger yourself already? Did you think of me? Or something else? Too much of a slut to even stick to me?”

A whimper issued from his lips. “No, only you. No one else.” Of course, this was a lie. They had an open relationship, but possessiveness was always permitted in the bedroom to spice up a scene.

Fedya backed away for a second to pull the lube out from the couch cushions where they kept it, spread it across his member, and returned to Anatole. He briefly considered lifting his boyfriend onto the counter, but Fedya already felt short next to his boyfriend, and being unable to reach would really just kill the mood.

He pressed up against Anatole’s back, feeling his muscles shudder under his hands. He gently pushed in, and they both released a breath as he bottomed out. It took self-control, but Fedya didn’t thrust just yet. “How much do you want it?”

“God, Fed, so much.” Anatole tried to grind backwards, but this only caused Fedya to still his hips with a hand. Anatole whimpered. “Please, don’t tease me anymore.”

“That’s rich. You’ve spent all day messing with me and I’m not allowed to take a little time to savor you?” Fedya questioned. Anatole doubled over on the counter, elbows to the tile and sobbed lightly. Fedya was understandably concerned and ran his hands over Anatole’s twitching back muscles. “Color?”

“G-green, just  _ take me,  _ dammit!” 

Fedya finally took pity on him and began to slowly pull out and push back in. Anatole threw his head back and moaned. “God,  _ yes! _ ”

He’d been intending to go slow, drag it out until Anatole was sobbing and begging, but Fedya soon found himself rapidly building.  _ Fuck it,  _ he thought, burying his head in Anatole’s shoulder and thrusting as hard and fast as he could. 

Anatole began to jerk himself off, but Fedya batted his hand away and took over, stroking in rhythm with his thrusts. “You close yet, slut?”

Anatole nodded, too far gone to speak. Fedya groaned and pushed in one last time before releasing. He stilled his hand as he caught his breath, despite Tolya’s whimpers. Finally, he pulled out and stepped back from Anatole. He was bent over the counter, muscles quivering, Fedya’s come spilling from his hole, his cock still hard and red, bobbing between his legs.

It was the most beautiful sight Fedya had ever seen. 

Fedya gently spun Anatole around and sat him down on the stool. When Anatole didn’t open his eyes, Fedya pressed a soft kiss to his cheek to get his attention. “Hey there. You’re being so good for me, you know that, right?”

Anatole nodded, opening his eyes. His ears were cast with a bright red blush, made to stand out even more by the silvery-blond of his hair. “Are you gonna let me…”

He brought a hand up to stroke his face. “Shhhh, it’s okay. Yes, I’m gonna let you come. Color?”

“Green.”

Fedya kissed him once on the lips. The sight of Anatole’s sky blue eyes watering with tears and clouded with lust overwhelmed him with a rush of affection and he gave the man another kiss before dropping to his knees. He didn’t bother teasing him, not when he was already so worked up, that’d be needlessly cruel. Not that he had anything against being cruel, but even he had a threshold. He leaned down and took the entire thing in his mouth. 

Anatole’s thighs tightened around his waist and Fedya gripped his thighs. He didn’t last long, maybe only a minute if that. Once he’d come, Fedya sat back on his haunches and looked up at his boyfriend. “You okay?”

“Fuck, now I am.” Anatole laughed breathlessly. “You’re an animal.”

“You’re a goddamn brat.”

Anatole pressed a kiss to Fedya’s forehead. “ _ Your _ brat.”

Fedya grinned despite himself. “Unfortunately, it appears so.”

**Author's Note:**

> you may be asking, "author, what was vera's emergency? why was there so little conversation in the diner? what's anatole's test on?" and to that I say: "everything revolves around the sex, guys, this is porn. i don't think it through." next one might be pierre/andrei might not be. idk.


End file.
